Of Birds and Bees
by Dragon's Clan
Summary: Yuusaku dreaded the fact that one of these days, he'll have to give his daughter, Seiko, that talk. Yukiko, was anticipating this, and couldn't help but wait and give the talk to Seiko herself if Yuusaku couldn't. A companion fic to 'To Court A Critic'


Note: I do not own any Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito, they are belong to Gosho Aoyama. This is a companion short fic towards 'To Court a Critic', in this fic, Seiko is fourteen while in "TCAC", she's fifteen, the exact same age as her canon counterpart when he started high school.

**

* * *

**

**Of Birds and Bees**

**Yuusaku's take:**

Yuusaku wondered how he ended up in this situation, he never wanted to be the one to talk about this conversation. Seeing his beautiful daughter grow into a fine woman with a brilliant brain was like a curse. She'll end up being chased by the boys, and that was one of the reasons he was reluctant to not leave his precious daughter alone in this big house, he would rather Seiko ended up with Toichi's kid since he is much more 'trained'. Yuusaku was even more reluctant if he and Yukiko decided to leave the house to go on a global tour. Perhaps he'll set up some traps, even though he'll receive his daughter's ire, it was worth it.

"So tou-san, is there a reason as to having this meeting." His fourteen-year-old daughter ask, and the room somehow enveloped into an awkward atmosphere, making Seiko a bit nervous as well.

"Er well, your kaa-san and I have a talk, and um well..."

"Well?" He weight the pros and cons of this conversation, perhaps its best if he let his wife handle this one.

"We wanted to let you know that we are going on a world tour, your mom and I." The room once again was surrounded in a welcoming atmosphere. Both occupants inwardly let out a sigh of relief, at least it was better than that topic.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know before hand."

"Your welcome then."

* * *

**Yukiko's Take**

Yukiko was snickering to say at least when she saw the state of her husband as she watched her husband slump down on his chair in the library, he looked like he was relieved for avoiding that conversation. So he failed to give _that_ information towards her then, it looks like she had to be the one to do it. Which lands her to where we are now.

"Kaa-san, is there something you want to talk about?" Her daughter asked, while Yukiko smiled innocently, inwardly she smiled evily.

"Yes, there is. What did you and your tou-san talked about?" Seiko gave her mother a raised eyebrow, even though everything seems fine, Seiko couldn't help but feel like she is going to very much regret what would happen later.

"Nothing much, just telling me that you guys are going to go on a world tour sooner or later." Yukiko blinked, did Yuusaku actually agreed to going on a world tour with her? She shrugged, at she get to have more fun.

"Is that all he wanted to ask about?"

"Yes, and know can I go? I need to finish that math homework with Ran-chan."

"Nope, since none of us have given you that _talk_, we decided to give it to you now Sei-chan." Seiko froze and paled considerably.

"But kaa-san!"

"No buts, you will here this talk whether you like it or not." And thus the talk of birds and bees began, Seiko began to turn from white to pink, and to a darker shade of red. She never been so embarrassed in her life, well she did, but it pales in comparison to this. An hour later, the talk was finished and Seiko rushed out of the room, face red and she locked herself in her room to calm herself. The next month, Yuusaku began to wonder how his editors managed to find him in such short time.

* * *

**Omake: If Yuusaku actually did go through with that talk**

"Er well, your kaa-san and I have a talk, and um well..."

"Well?" He weight the pros and cons of this conversation, perhaps its best if he let his wife handle this one. He sighed, it's probably better if he tell her.

"Well when a man loves a woman, and the woman loves a man-" He was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind, he watched amused as the cloud of dust rushed out of the room, followed by a loud door slam.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san is scaring me!" In ten minutes, his wife came into the library, giggling hysterically. He sighed. Well, he technically got to finish that _talk_, so he could consider himself safe for now. The next few days however, became hell for him when he realized that he had been tailed by his editors, and they are following him everywhere until he finishes his work that he owed them.

* * *

Read and Review!

Seiko: *Turns towards the authoress* You're evil.

Dragon's Clan: *Shrugs* You love me anyways. *Looks around* Where's Kuroba-kun?

Seiko: Tou-san.

Dragon's Clan: *sweatdrop* Right. I don't think I want to know.


End file.
